Learning Something New
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from FFN: "Bechloe. G!P Chloe. Beca does a strip tease for Chloe and she gets hard."
"Beca, hurry up, I'd like to start the movie at some point tonight," Chloe called from her spot on the bed. The brunette was taking an abnormally long time to get ready for bed. Chloe wasn't stupid, she knew Beca was taking her sweet time in hopes that the redhead would decide it was too late to start a movie.

When there was no answer, Chloe rolled her eyes and got out of bed. "I'm not stupid, I know what you're doing," the redhead called as she made her way to the adjoined bathroom. "And I want you to know that you're watching this movie tonight, no matter what."

Before she could open it, the door to the bathroom opened to reveal a smug looking Beca in a big, fluffy bathrobe that she was holding very close to her body.

"Oh good, you're ready," Chloe said as she tried to ignore the look on Beca's face. "Let's get comfortable in bed and then we can start the movie."

"Counter-proposal. You get comfortable in bed, but we skip the movie," Beca suggested.

"Beca," Chloe said in a warning tone. "We agreed that Sunday night is movie night so we can relax before we start the week. It was part of the compromise we made that has me playing soccer on Wednesday nights." The redhead was quick to remind her girlfriend.

"I know. I'm simply going to make you an offer that I think you'll like better than movie night."

"Really?" Chloe inquired as a questioning eyebrow immediately shot up. "And what may I ask is this alternative offer?"

"I do a strip tease for you."

"No seriously, Beca, what's your counter-offer?" Chloe asked in an annoyed tone. It was getting late and she was tired of playing games.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I want to do a strip tease for you?" Beca asked defensively as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh, I don't know," Chloe trailed off. "Maybe it's the fact that we've been together for three years and this is your first time offering to do it or the fact that you refuse to dance because you say it's a sexy as a piece of road kill trying to dance."

"That is true," Beca said with a nod before grabbing Chloe's hand to lead her back to the bed and pushed her down on it. "But also a little outdated. I think I've gained a bit of rhythm thanks to the pole dancing classes Stacie got us for Christmas."

"What pole dancing classes?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"For our Christmas present last year, Stacie bought me 10 pole dancing classes for me to take and then give to you once I had used them all."

"When did you even take them?" Chloe asked.

"Babe, you really think Residual Heat would make me DJ on a Monday night?" Beca asked with an eyebrow raised.

Chloe shrugged. "I thought they might have started some new promotion to get people in the door."

"Well they didn't," Beca said before going to her laptop to queue up the song she wanted. "Shut up, it was the song they taught me the routine to," Beca shot back when Chloe started laughing when "Milkshake" started playing.

"Still, you couldn't have changed the song and used the same moves?" Chloe asked as she reached her hand into her underwear and started rubbing her cock.

"Do you or do you not want me to strip for you?" Beca asked, annoyed that Chloe wouldn't just go with it.

"I do," the redhead mumbled as she ducked her head in embarrassment for having just been reprimanded.

"That's what I thought," Beca said with a victorious smirk as she went back to the stereo to restart the song. "If you interrupt me again, there will be consequences."

"Oh really?" Chloe inquired as her eyebrows shot up in amusement.

"Absolutely." Beca said authoritatively. "And unless you want to find out what they are, I suggest you kick back, relax, and enjoy the show."

Normally, Chloe would have challenged Beca to get a rise out of her, but she knew Beca was already annoyed enough to follow through with her earlier threat and opted for keeping her mouth shut.

"Now where was I?" Beca asked as she slowly removed her robe.

Chloe's eyes went wide as arousal started coursing through her when she caught sight of what her girlfriend was wearing. The brunette had on a tight black bra that really showed off her breasts, Chloe's favorite physical feature, matching panties, and stockings attached to them by suspenders.

"Where did you get that?" Chloe whispered as her eyes remained trained on Beca.

"I don't remember the name of the store," Beca said almost as an afterthought. "It was some place in West Hollywood that mainly caters to the kink community; someone Stacie knows from around town. She got me a really good price."

With that, Beca detached her suspenders, kicking them off her legs in two fluid motions before discarding them on the floor. "I was thinking about getting another set. What do you think?" Beca asked with a smirk, she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," Chloe agreed in a distracted tone as she intently watched every move the brunette made.

"I was thinking we could also pick up a collar and leash for you to wear and a few fun toys for me to use on you while you're tied to the bedposts," Beca suggested as she reached behind her back to unhook her bra.

"Yeah, that all sounds great," Chloe agreed as she watched Beca take the garment off with wide eyes before immediately going to the brunette's now naked tits.

"Oh good," Beca said happily as she slowly pulled her panties off. "I can't wait to lead you around on a leash like the little puppy dog I know you were in a post life," the brunette mused without getting any type of reaction. "Chloe," Beca called. Now answer. "Chloe, she said a little louder, again nothing. It wasn't until she tossed her panties at the redhead that she finally got Chloe's attention.

"What?" Chloe asked, annoyed that she had been pulled out of the fantasy she was having.

"I don't think I like your tone," Beca said firmly. "I think I may have to make due with my hand to discipline you until I can get my hands on a paddle."

All Chloe could do was stare at her girlfriend in utter confusion as to what the brunette was talking about.

"You really should try to keep your hormones in check," Beca chastised as she started strutting towards the redhead. "You may find yourself agreeing to something you may later regret and exposing your big secret."

Chloe raised an eyebrow in confusion before looking down to see she was already locked in and ready to go. "What can I say? That class really paid off."

"Yeah, I can tell," Beca deadpanned as she sauntered over to the bed. "Just remember this moment when I take you back to that shop to try out collars and leashes."

"When we're doing what?" Chloe asked as her eyes went wide in disbelief.

"You agreed to it while you were busy staring at my tits," Beca smirked. "Among other things. It's a good thing you don't like strip clubs. I don't imagine what you could get conned into."

"Sorry," Chloe mumbled.

"Don't be," Beca said as she climbed into the bed to straddle Chloe's lap and start grinding her wet pussy against the redhead's still covered cock. "We don't have to wait to have some adult fun."

"That sounds promising," Chloe breathed as her eyes closed and she enjoyed the feeling of her girlfriend's wetness through the thin material of her underwear.

"You have no idea," Beca said with a smirk as she pushed Chloe onto her back and pulled the last remained article of clothing between them off. The redhead's hard cock sprung free before coming to rest on her thigh, pre-cum already coming out of her dick. "Looks like that strip tease got you a little more excited than you let on."

Chloe just nodded. "Definitely. I just couldn't help myself. You're so hot that just looking at you turns me on. Add a sexy strip tease in a new set of lingerie and I'm a total goner. Had you kept it up a little longer, I would have come in my pants."

I love that you're such a shameless horn dog," Beca said whistfully as she grabbed the redhead's cock to hold it in place as she slowly lowered herself onto it.

Both girls let out satisfied moans at the pleasure they were both feeling. Chloe's hands immediately shot to Beca's hips to give them a little squeeze.

The brunette allowed it to happen as she gave the redhead's shoulders a push so she was lying flat on her back. "I'm in charge," Beca announced authoritatively as she bent at the waist so her face was inches away from Chloe's. "Do you have a problem with that?" Beca asked in a tone that Chloe knew meant had only one answer.

Chloe shook her head. "No, I love that you're in charge."

Beca smirked victoriously at her girlfriend's submission. "Good," with that, the brunette started sliding up and down on her girlfriend's dick at a mind boggling pace. She knew the state they were both in, there was no point in a slow build up.

"Oh, Beca, that's right. Right me like it's your last fucking day to live," Chloe moaned as she squeezed her girlfriend's hips and did her best to match her pace. "Ride me until we both come and I shoot my load deep in that tight, wet pussy of yours."

"God, that sounds amazing," Beca said as her eyes closed while she fantasized about it.

"That's right, baby, let go. You know you want to," Chloe coaxed as she used her now freed hands to massage her girlfriend's breasts.

The brunette came with a long moan, the redhead following not far behind, ropes of cum shooting out of her dick into Beca.

When they were done, Beca collapsed on top of Chloe, her now flaccid cock still buried inside of her. The redhead rolled her eyes as she flipped their positions so she could pull out, earning a groan of protest.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh as she pulled Beca into her arms. "I don't have a vagina so I can't say for certain, but it can't be comfortable to sleep with a dick in you."

Beca's eyes flew open to look at Chloe with a knowing smirk. "Oh baby, we're not going to sleep yet. You didn't let me maintain control the entire time and it's still early enough for you to try and fit in a movie," the brunette explained when she saw the redhead's questioning look.

"You really would do anything to get out of watching a movie, wouldn't you?" Chloe asked in amusement.

Beca shrugged, "I also kind of like having sex with you."

"Good to know," Chloe said as she kissed Beca hard to get started on round two.


End file.
